


Broom Closet

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Implied Sexual Content, Locked In, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn’t believe what had just happened to him, he was stuck with none other but the Slytherin's Perfect Tom Riddle.<br/>It wouldn’t be a problem if it had been a classroom, although it wasn’t a classroom but a broom closet.</p><p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 02 November</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/gifts).



> In case you won't notice: in this story, Tom will be from the same age Harry is. there is no voldemort but Harry still live with his muggle family

Harrymort Prompt Friday 02 November – Harry, Voldemort/or Tom, stuck in a dark broom cupboard. Involuntarily. XD

* * *

 

Harry couldn’t believe what had just happened to him, he was stuck with none other but the Slytherin's Perfect Tom Riddle.

While trying to avoid his best friend’s sister he happened to ran into damn Riddle, opening the first door to his side he entered, pulling Riddle with him, leaning the door, not completely closing it. Sadly enough, when Ginny Weasley passes tough, in her haste to get to Harry, she knocked into the door closing it. It wouldn’t be a problem if it had been a classroom, although it wasn’t a classroom but a broom closet. And to make it worse, the door didn’t open from the inside or even any sound get out of the room – Harry knew; he tried that until Riddle knocked some sense into his head.

Riddle let a grunt of pain. Harry looked at him, worried. Riddle was so tall that his head knocked into the broom closet’s ceiling. Riddle glared at him, his legs bending and appearing between Harry’s ones, forcing Harry to open his legs, so Riddle could get lower.

Harry moved awkwardly, the legs between his own was making him uncomfortable and, to his most shame, hard.

“Potter, do explain me why we’re locked in a broom closet?” Riddle drawled with a raised eyebrow.

How could the bastard look so proper even in such a position?

Harry crossed his arms and looked to the door and the light that came from under it, huffing.

“It’s not my fault Ginny doesn’t get a hint… It’s not like I even like…” Harry stopped suddenly, going deep red.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Harry huffed, wishing to be as far away from there as he could.

Riddle moved again and the leg between him brushed against his crotch. Harry tensed.

“Wha… what are you doing?”

“In case you haven’t notice, Potter, I’m trying to get comfortable. This is made for brooms not humans. Even if you are smaller than a girl, it doesn’t mean that I am. If you feel uncomfortable with this, it’s your problem. It was you who pulled us here.”

Harry groaned ashamed and looked to the door trying to imagine that it was his uncle and not perfect Tom bastard Riddle there brushing his perfect legs against Harry’s crotch and…

“Potter.” Harry looked at Riddle at once. Do tell me you have your wand on your trousers.” Riddle voice sounded more amused than angry.

Wand? Harry frowned.

“My wand?”

“Yes Potter, your wand.”

“I have it on my back pack… that I left at the library.” Harry said, adding the last part at remembering it and knocked the back of his head against his side of the wall. ‘STUPID.’ He thought angrily.

“So you don’t have your wand on your trousers?” Yes, definitely Riddle sounded amused.

“I already told you…” a finger appeared on Harry’s lips and Harry resisted the urge to lick it.

Riddle moved his leg up, this time touching Harry’s crotch on purpose, making Harry moan.

“Then tell me why a stick is inside your trousers?”

Harry paled, he just couldn’t believe this.

“I…” Harry stuttered.

Riddle smirked and Harry felt that nothing good could come from that look.

“We better take it out, don’t you think?”

Harry eye widen, his cheeks going flame in shame.

“What?” he felt hands on his robe pulling it up. “Hey. Stop it! Riddle!”

A hand grabbed his cock above the trousers and Harry gasped. Damn his traitorous body. A hand grabbed his one and pulled it until Harry had his hand on some kind of clothes material. Harry eyes grew at realizing that Riddle had put his hand on his own cock. He was HARD! And Big.

Harry looked at Riddle taking his hand away at once, his throat tight and dry.

“Do tell me That was your wand.”

“Believe me, Potter, had I had my wand we would already be out of here.”

Harry blushed at how husky the voice sounded. Before he could answer his face was pulled and he was being kissed.

–HPF–

Tom looked at Potter’s drowsy face as his eyes fell close and he fell asleep. Tom get out of the boy’s insides and rearranged their clothes, picking the other teen bridal style. Tom couldn’t help the smirk. He had been thinking of schemes of how to make the Gryffindor brat his, he just never thought it would be like this; ‘locked’ in a broom closet. But he wasn’t going to let the boy walk away now that he had him, that’s for sure.

Tom took his wand from his robe pocket and opened the door. As if he would walk around without his wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
